Cosas que se puede decir para evitar el sexo
by Capuciine
Summary: 13 situaciones que se dicen para evitar el sexo con la pareja o alguien que te ofrezca ra reírse en un buen rato [One-shot]


**¡Hola a todos! Perdon si estuve algo inactiva, es que no se me ocurria que escribir, aqui aparezco con un nuevo Fic, que contiene mucho humor para reirse en un buen rato, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclamer: Free! y sus personajes no son míos, yo solo los uso con sin fines de lucros.**

* * *

 **Cosas que puedes decir para evitar el sexo.**

 **Por:** Capuccine.

 **[One-Shot]**

* * *

 **Título:** Cosas que puedes decir para evitar el sexo.

 **Categoría:** M.

 **Genero:** Humor/Friendship.

 **Escrito por:** Capuccine.

* * *

 **Caso nº 1: Gou/Momotarou.**

—¿Tener sexo contigo? Uy... Verás, ayer tenía muchas ganas pero hoy no ¡Buenas noches, mi amor!—dijo la pelirroja con rapidez y sudor de los nervios cubriéndose con las sábanas de la cama matrimonial. Y Momotarou la miró con una ceja arqueada.

Caso nº 2.: Rei.

—Mira es que soy gay—se excusó Rei con una mujer muy guapa en la barra de bebidas de la discoteca —Pero no gay normal... si no gay súper extremo. En plan gay que sólo me gusta mi propio sexo. Literal... sólo mi propio sexo.— Se señalaba el "paquete" sonriendo.

 **Caso nº 3: Gou/Seijuro**

—¡Será estupendo!—exclamó la pelirroja con una alegría claramente fingida ante la propuesta del ex- capitan de Samezuka—¿No te importaría hacerlo mientras mi hermano nos ve apuntándonos con una escopeta, verdad?

 **Caso nº 4: Rin/Haruka.**

Nanase se quedó atónito ante la sugerencia que Rin Matsuoka le dijo. Después de unos breves segundos, el chico salió de su trance y se le ocurrió una idea para zafarse del incómodo momento:

—Lo que pasa es que tengo pareja.—contestó Haruka. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose a la pileta del club de Natacion como su único escudo —Mi pareja es el agua. Llevamos juntos un año... el mejor año de toda mi vida—otorgó varios besos al aire —¿No te lo había dicho? ¡Soy hidrosexual!

 **Caso nº 5: Nagisa/Gou.**

—Sexo... conmigo—se repetía una y otra vez Nagisa haciendo que su novia Gou empezara a preocuparse—¿Qué es el sexo?

 **Caso nº 6: Makoto/Haruka.**

—Pues si me gustaría, la verdad.— Confesó el pelinegro —El problema es que tengo un tic nervioso "ahí abajo" que aveces puede provocar que rompa cosas.—comentó a lo que Makoto no le creía nada de nada. —Por ejemplo... dame tu teléfono—Su pareja, algo desconfiado, cedió ante las órdenes de esta. Se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas y al instante se escuchó como si un vidrio se hubiera quebrado. Haruka volvió a su posición original y le entregó el aparato —¿Ves?

Makoto tenía el mentón por los suelos.

 **Caso nº 7: Goro/Amakata.**

—Oye Ama, como ya tenemos casi dos años de novios, ¿Nunca has considerado en ya tener sex..

—¡Herpes!—se adelantó la castaña interrumpiendo a Goro.

—Pero si eso que traes en es una alergia.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Son herpes!— Gritó mintiendo. El rubio estaba apunto de tocar los labios de la castaña con sus dedos pero ella aparto la mano ajena de un golpe. —¡Herpes, herpes, herpes!

 **Caso nº 8: Nagisa/Rin.**

—Soy pansexual... pero no de esos que tu conoces. Pansexual me refiero a que me gusta el pan.— dijo Nagisa comiéndose un trozo del alimento ya mencionado. Rin lo observó con la expresión de: "No me jodas, ¿Hablas en serio?". Por otro lado, el rubio reía a carcajadas en sus adentros.

—¿Por que no quieres tener sexo conmigo?—preguntó Matsuoka sumamente molesto.

—¿Dime, acaso tú eres un pan?

—No.

—Pues ya está, no eres un pan. Entonces no.

 **Caso nº 9: Gou/Makoto.**

—¡Lo había olvidado!—habló Makoto alzando la voz asustando a Gou, quien se encontraba haciéndole un oral. —Que estúpido soy, ¡Pero si yo estoy muerto!— "Recordó" el castaño uso sus dos dedos para fingir que es una pistola y "murio".

 **Caso nº 10: Haruka/Sosuke.**

Habían pasado tres minutos y Sousuke seguía sin responder a la propuesta de Haruka.—¿Y bien?— El pelinegro se estaba desesperando.

—...—

—...—

—Me cagué.—

 **Caso nº 11: Chigusa/Nitori.**

—¡Me alegra que lo propongas!—exclamó Chigusa con felicidad. Nitori le guiñó un ojo demostrando su orgullo y apuesto físico —Eso me recuerda cuando me lo propuso mi ex que, bueno... ahora esta muerto.— Comentó la castaña con el mismo humor haciendo que el de ojos celestes tragara saliva y retrocediera poco a poco.

 **Caso nº 12.: Sousuke /Makoto.**

Makoto se llevó algo a la boca, a lo que Sousuke lo miró extrañado. El ojiverde percibió la curiosidad de su pareja en su mirada

—¿Esto?—preguntó el castaño mostrándole un pequeño frasco y Yamazaki asintió. —No es nada. Sólo son mis pastillas para mi esquizofrenia con psicopatía leprosa... ¡Coff, coff!—

 **Caso nº 13: Nagisa/Rei.**

—¿Entonces qué mi Rei-chan? ¿Aceptas? Te advierto que nadie se resiste a mis encantos— canturreó Nagisa de la manera más homosexual posible.

—No quiero. Puto tú, putos todos—respondió el de cabello azul. Se colocó unas gafas de sol, levantó el dedo medio y se fue mientras escuchaba en su celular: I'm boss ass Bitch.

 **FIN**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me reí tanto cuando lo escribí, últimamente me estoy obsesionando con escribir historias de vídeos que he visto, dejen reviews y nos vemos otra vez, si es que no se me van las ideas por cualquier lado :o**


End file.
